


Slipped

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fluff?, slipping on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A handsome stranger catches you.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> fic for the winter Bingo thingy.

It happened so quickly, you hadn’t noticed the ice patch on the sidewalk. One moment you were hurrying along and then the next you were falling backward and then you weren’t. “Oopsy daisy.” Someone had caught you, you turned around to see a tall, dark-haired man with a boyish smile. “You almost landed on your, ah, well, you know.”

“Almost,” you blushed slightly, “Thanks for catching me.”

You both stood there awkwardly talking until a man with cold blue eyes interrupted, “ _ Raymond _ , have  _ we _ forgotten  _ why _ we are  _ here _ ?”

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry. I have to go now.” He waved at you as he hurried off with the other man...


End file.
